The Right Place to Be
by Hippogriff Hugs
Summary: Rose Granger-Weasley is finally going to Hogwarts and she couldn't be more happy when she's sorted into Gryffindor. But the shiny polish that the Weasleys have set Gryffindor under doesn't seem to match the description of some of her peers, and Rose begins to wonder if Gryffindor was the right place to be after all... Updated every four days or so.


"Bye!" I yelled as the train began to gather speed "Bye Aunt Gin! Good luck on that new article! Bye Hug, Lil! I'll write to you soon! Bye!" Al swung up into the compartment at last minute, grumbling.

"Burst my eardrum next time, why don't you?" He muttered as I pushed him further into the little carriage, sliding the door shut.

It was a very _cramped _compartment, there was thirteen of us squished in and my cousin Dom (A.K.A: The Master of every charm under the sun) had her 'I just did an extremely hard piece of magic' look about her, now that I think about it, the compartments that I passed didn't seem to seat more than eight.

"So Al, Rosie, Bea." Lysander, Aunt Luna's eldest son said "Hogwarts, the big one."

"The big one," agreed Beatrice, Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah's middle kid.

The entire compartment suddenly burst into raucous chatter, and believe me, when the Weasley-Potter-Longbottom-Scamander Clan chats, it _is _raucous.

I was immediately the centre of attention, with various friends and cousins arguing over what house I'd be in, and Frank, Louis and Molly, who were all about to start their third year, were getting the most heated.

"You're from a family of mainly Gryffindors," Frank, Uncle Neville's eldest said "But I think you'll find that Hufflepuff is the way to go, right Lou?"

"Right," Louis grinned, flipping back his dark blonde hair.

"No way," Fred argued "Nearly every Weasley is in Gryffindor so you-"

"Don't want to be the same typical stereotype." Molly butted in "Speaking as the only Ravenclaw Weasley, you'd be better off being your own self. Be different."

"Yeah, coz Uncle Ron'll _love_ it if Rose's in Slytherin." Dominique rolled her eyes and I saw Albus blush a little.

"You should be in whatever house you want to be in, " Lysander said "And you should want to be in Ravenclaw with me and Molly."

Suddenly, Fred started to chant "Gryff-in-dor! Gryff-in-dor!" And James joined in, followed by Dom, then Lysander started up his own maddening Ravenclaw chant, feat. Molly and to add the the deafening noise, Victoire, Louis, Lorcan and Frank started Hufflepuff-ing.

And then a small blonde girl appeared in the doorway.

"Honestly, what _is _all this nois- oh, Weasleys..."

"Weasleys, Potters, Scamanders, Longbottoms and a Granger-Weasley, actually." Lysander quipped at the girl, who looked my age and was wearing an odd assortment of muggle clothing.

"Well I thought you'd like to know that we can hear you two whole carriages down and also that you don't own Hogwarts."

"Who said we owned Hogwarts?" James asked.

"Well, everybody who I've met so far has told me about you and that Fred Weasley, James Potter and Xander Scamander walk around Hogwarts like they own the place."

"It's Lysander, not Xander," Lysander grinned "And, yep, we do walk around like we own the place. It's quite fun actually."

The girl sniffed "I don't think it's very funny."

"Oh really?" Dom imitated her haughty voice "Well I don't think it's any of your business."

"And who are you then?" The girl asked.

"I'm Spongebob Squarepants." Frank stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing as Dom referenced the muggle cartoon Aunt Audrey had shown us one summer "Who are you?"

"I suppose you think you're being funny." The girl said "My name's Natalie Peterson and I really can't do with anymore of your childish ." she turned on her heel and walked off as our compartment burst into fits of laughter.

Several hours later, we were all exhausted from the brief sugar rush we'd had after we all pooled our money together and brought half of the food trolley and were messing with our wands. Victoire had shot some fireworks out of the window into the dark skies, Dom had died her fingernails green and forgotten how to change them back, Louis had teamed up with Molly and Frank and had successfully doubled the amount of vomit flavoured beans at least five times. Fred was taught Al, Bea and I how to light the end of our wands. James successfully disarmed an unsuspecting Lorcan and an overprotective Lysander has successfully stunned an equally unsuspecting James and when I managed to make an empty chocolate frog packet levitate for a few seconds, Dom shot streamers and sparks from her wand, making assorted owls, cats and my pygmy puff, Mo, get all excited.

We had just finished getting changed and I had just straightened my plain, black Hogwarts tie when Beatrice gave a squeal.

"Look! Hogwarts! We're here!"


End file.
